Team Addition
by FadeIntoTheBackground
Summary: Happy one year anniversary Em! This is just a little oneshot for Emily, mild Tiva and Jibbs


**This is just a little present for Emily, to mark a) her year on FanFiction and b) make her feel better about what happened a year ago today. You don't have to worry about that any more Em, a year is a long time :) Its very crappy, but I just had this idea and its a little.....different. You will see what I mean. Em, I love you so much, this fic is (obviously) dedicated to you. Reading this through, it really is crap, but oh well. It may be a little OOC as well. Oh, and the few little bits in bold are little memories that me and Emily have ;)**

**Don't worry, no one else is meant to understand them :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

A new day, a new opportunity. A fresh start. That was how she viewed it every time. Although she was hoping, really hoping, that today would be different.

The place looked promising as she headed towards it. A good building, hopefully full of good people, and a good job. She had studied Criminology for so long now. Ever since she was fourteen, this was all she had wanted to do. She had studied so hard, passed all her exams with flying colours, and gone to University. Now, she had moved to America to pursue her dream. She had wanted to show everyone who doubted her that she could do it. But so far, every job she had applied for, using her Criminology degree, had turned her down. Some had been full up of young agents, some didn't think she was "quite right". She had hoped that rejection would help her, would make her tough and learn to accept bad things. But all it had done was shatter her confidence and make her believe that she was no good.

But she was very good, she just didn't know it.

She walked briskly into the NCIS building. Head up, looking confident, no matter how much she was shaking on the inside.

She wore jeans that hugged her slim legs, and a simple black top with a cardigan over it. Around her neck was a small glass butterfly on a chain. Her hair was dark brown with layers, hanging below her shoulders, poker straight and shiny. Her make up was light and natural looking. She was very pretty.

And her name was Emily.

She took the elevator to the top floor, and headed down the corridor, glancing around her. Very smart.

She headed over to the receptionist at the desk nearby, and handed in her papers.

'Hi, I'm new here. My names' Emily and I'm looking for Mr. Gibbs.'

'Ah yes,' the receptionist smiled at her. 'He has been expecting you. Wait over there and he will be along in a moment.' She pointed to some chairs along the hallway, and Emily took a seat in one, waiting, and attempting a calm aura. Subconciously, her **toes began to wiggle** inside her shoes, and she smiled.

Straight ahead was a door, shiny wood, with a brass plaque that said "J. Gibbs".

The door opened, and out came a man in his late fourties perhaps, with slightly greying hair and a serious expression. However his eyes were kind.

'Emily?'

'Yes, sir.'

'Come in.'

She followed him into his office, which was a bright, airy room. White walls with some tasteful artwork and a desk that could be made from mahogany with a computer. There was a big window facing onto the street below and a few filing cabinets. A petite, pretty lady with reddish hair was lounging against the wall by the window, perfectly at ease.

'Hi,' she smiled at Emily, walking forward and holding out her hand. 'I'm Jenny Shepard.'

'Nice to meet you, Jenny,' they shook hands. 'So you work here?'

'Yes, I'm an agent, under Jethro's command of course.' She winked at Gibbs, who was shutting the door, smiling. He looked so much happier when he smiled, it lit up his features.

He went to sit on the chair behind his desk, and Jenny followed him and perched on the edge of the desk.

'Take a seat.'

Emily obeyed and sat down on one of the chairs in front of his desk. It was hard to feel as nervous when Jenny was around.

'So, I looked over your records that you sent me,' Gibbs shuffled the papers on his desk. 'In all aspects, they look outstanding, and I understand that this is your first proper job in Criminology?'

'Yes.'

'Well I don't think you will find it too hard, looking at these records of yours.'

'Thank you, Sir.'

'You can call him "Boss" now you know, Emily,' Jenny laughed. 'Although sometimes you will wish that he never was your boss.'

'Jen,' Gibbs said warningly, but with a hint of a smile. He turned back to Emily. 'Ok, so take the elevator down to the third floor, and turn right along the corridor. You will get to the bullpen, full of desks. Ask someone to take you to McGee, I asked him to show you around for today.'

'He won't be hard to spot,' Jenny giggled. 'He'll be the only one down there actually working.'

'Thanks Jen,' Gibbs rolled his eyes. 'Its nice to have you here, Emily.'

Understanding herself to be dismissed, Emily stood up.

'Thank you – Boss.' It felt weird to finally call someone that, but it also felt overwhelmingly satisfying.

She headed across the room. As the door swung closed behind her, she heard Jenny say: 'You know Jethro, you don't _have _to terrify someone on their first day here. Its not an essential tradition, especially if you want them to continue working here.'

Emily laughed to herself, and took the elevator to the third floor. Things were already looking up. There was at least one person she could share a joke with, and Gibbs seemed like a good boss.

Entering the "bullpen" as Gibbs had called it, she stared about, the nerves rising again. There weren't that many desks. That might mean more attention on her.

Towards the back of the room were an assortment of desks clumped together at different angles. A young, good looking guy was sitting at his desk, lounging back in his chair, perfectly relaxed. He was grinning back at a young girl behind him, leaning over his chair. He laughed at something she was saying. This girl was gorgeous, with long, curly dark hair and deep brown eyes.

Opposite these two was a thin haired man working earnestly on his computer, although he kept stealing glances at the couple across the bullpen and chuckling at things they said. This was probably McGee.

As she began to thread her way through various machines and technology, cautious in case she broke anything, the young girl looked up, and realisation lightened in her dark eyes. She stuck her tongue out playfully at the guy, who grinned and reached towards her, perhaps to hug her, but she dodged neatly, laughed at his startled expression and headed towards Emily.

The thin haired man who had been working stood up and followed the woman to Emily, while the guy relaxed back in his chair, watching.

'You are Emily?' The woman had reached her. She had a faint trace of an accent.

'Yes.'

'I am Ziva David,' they shook hands.

'Timothy McGee,' the man reached past her.

'Hi,' Emily wished she wasn't suddenly overwhelmed with shyness.

'Come,' Ziva turned back to the desks. 'We have cleared a desk for you.'

'Hey I'm Tony DiNozzo, the best agent around here of course,' the guy grinned at her from his chair.

The woman called Ziva hit him on the arm, Emily giggled.

'Get your facts straight,' she pretended to snap at him.

McGee rolled his eyes at Emily. 'You'll soon get used to this. They're like the biggest "big thing" around here, unless you count Boss and Jenny of course.'

'Shut it McJealous.'

'They are together? Jenny and Gibbs?' Emily asked.

'Yeah they're always together. You must have noticed them flirting earlier?'

Emily shrugged. 'Well, I didn't want to say anything.'

She mused this over for a few seconds, before being brought back to earth by Ziva attempting to strangle Tony with his tie.

It was so easy to get on with this team, they didn't do much work, it was a slow day for that and Emily soon found herself chatting and laughing with the team until lunch break.

Down in the cafeteria, they were greeted by a wild looking girl with black hair slicked into high bunches and a lab coat slightly askew over her tight top and short skirt.

'Timmy!' She hurtled towards McGee. 'Gibbs said there is a new worker here, that you were meant to show her round, has she arrived ye-' she caught sight of Emily standing behind Ziva.

'Hi,' she grinned, not at all abashed. 'I'm Abby, I do all the scientific stuff here down in the lab. Whats your name?'

Emily told her, and they began chatting.

Ziva and Tony moved up the line and spooned food on to their plates. Emily chose a bowl of **tomato soup**, and then a **mars** bar, laughing at herself.

She didn't see Gibbs or Jenny down in the cafeteria. 'They have lunch up in Gibbs' office probably,' shrugged McGee when she asked about it.

'Dread to think what they get up to in there,' Tony grinned, toying with his fork with one arm, the other arm slung casually around Ziva's shoulders.

'Watch it,' Ziva elbowed him in the ribs. 'If Boss hears that and we both get the sack, I will officially break up with you.'

She laughed menacingly at his scared-at-the-thought-but-pretending-not-to-be look.

Emily grinned. She decided that she liked Ziva, a lot.

Abby finished her **fish**, and they all headed down to her lab, where Emily marvelled over all her complicated technology and Abby showed her where the "Abby's lab for Dummies" guide was, in case of emergencies. Tony knocked over a bottle of frothing chemicals, which spilt all over the floor.

Abby sighed as Emily bent down with a cloth to help Tony clear it up, Ziva just stood there sniggering.

'I wouldn't bother helping him, Em,' she flicked a strand of dark curly hair out of her face. 'You will soon get way too used to this kind of thing to bother.'

McGee rolled his eyes in agreement. 'Welcome to the team Emily.'

**Reviews not necessary, don't worry. Its not what you would call good writing. Thanks for reading anyway.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
